Hairspray:Naruto Style!
by MidnightRaven323
Summary: Summary: Hinata always wanted to be part of the Rookie Nine so when a spot opens up,she instantly wants to join,despite her mother's disagreement of her becoming a ninja. At least she has the support of her father and best friend,Ren. Will she breeze through the ranks and become top kunoichi,or will the meddling Sakura ruin everything? Pairings:SasuRen NaruHina OCCness probably.


**Here's that story idea I had inspired by the movie Hairspray,only in Naruto version with my OC Ren Hatake :P**

**Instead of the dancing and singing,it's gonna be more ninja-like as well as taking place in a much more modern Konoha,but they still have Jutsus and criminals and blahblahblah.  
**

**_Summary: _****Hinata always wanted to be part of the Rookie Nine so when a spot opens up,she instantly wants to join,despite her mother's disagreement of her becoming a ninja. At least she has the support of her father and bestfriend,Ren. Will she breeze through the ranks and become top kunoichi,or will the meddling Sakura ruin everything? OCCness probably**  
Pairings include-NaruHina SasuRen KakaAnko :P  


**Hairspray:Naruto Style**

It was a beautiful morning in Konoha,the birds were chirping,the sky was blue and the sounds of the shopkeepers opening their stall as they greeted eachother and wished eachother a good day created a warm and inviting atmosphere.

Hinata Hyuuga's eyes drifted open and she blinked three times as her alarm went off and a smile spread across her face as she turned the alarm off and threw the covers of her bed off her.

"Hina-nee!Get up!" Hanabi's voice wafted from downstairs.

"Coming!"Hinata shouted back as she changed into her outfit for the day,consisting of a violet T-shirt with 'Hime' written in silver cursive writing across the front,denim jeans and purple converse.

After she quickly threw her hair up into a high pony-tail,she headed to wards the door-only to back-track and grab a few shuriken off her bedside table and launch them at the wall. She smiled as two out of the three she had thrown landed with a satisfying thunk into the wooden walls of her room.

* * *

"Hungry for something that I can't eat" Hinata pouted,looking at the stacks of biscuits her mother,Hikari,kept on the top shelf of the pantry. Instead,she grabbed a red apple out of the fridge and munched it on the way to the living room.

Hanabi and Neji's laughter reached her as they switched on the Tv.

"Good morning Konoha!" she laughed along with her sister and cousin as the daily greeting emitted from their TV.

"Oh gosh!Finally!Let's go Hinata-nee!" Hanabi smiled and led her sister by the arm out the door with Neji on their ran out of the house and dashed across the street.

Hinata stopped and checked her hair on the window,_'Look at my hair!What 'do can compare with mine today?'_ she thought,proud of herself for mastering the intricate ponytail she had pulled her hair into and sprayed with a load of hairspray to keep it in place.

"Let's go Hinata!" Neji called to her.

She smiled and caught up to her cousin and sister. On the way to school,she listed off the people she new as she passed them,_'There's the teacher who lives next door,there's Samui on the on the bar room stool,she wishes me luck on the way to school_' she thought and waved to the woman currently drinking Sake.

"Oh I see those party lights shining ahead,so someone invite me before I drop dead" she sighed. Neji and Hanabi had already climbed aboard the school bus without her knowing and before she knew it,the bus had left without her.

"Damnit!" she growled,"The last bus...got it!" she smiled and applied chakra to her feet,using it to propel her faster to school. She couldn't afford to be late!

* * *

"Kage Summit is the most rare but not the most famous meeting on this Earth,now,who can tell me why that is?" Kurenai-sensei asked her class.

Hinata sighed and began to absentmindedly sketch shuriken into her book.

"Um,excuse me Kurenai-sensei?" Shikamaru said from his seat behind Hinata,"I can't see the board again" he complained.

"Hinata Hyuuga" Kurenai said in a stern voice,jolting Hinata out of her thoughts,"If I have to write you up for inappropriate hair-styles one more time,you will be removed to detention"

"Kurenai-sensei,what am I suppose to do?" Hinata sighed,"Hair can't just hang there like a dead thing on your cheeks" her eyes widened at the mistake she made-that's exactly how Kurenai kept her hair,"I mean...ano...ugh" she groaned and chewed the tip of her pencil in agitation.

Kurenai rolled her eyes and continued with the lesson,"As I said,it is not Kage Summit" she said,underlining the words on the black board.

Hours later,it was the last lesson for the day. Math with Asuma-sensei.

Hinata got even more bored as the minutes dragged on,school sucks.

"Pisst!Hina!" Hinata looked to her left to see her best friend,Ren Hatake smiling at her,today the silverette chose to wear a black singlet with a picture of a silver wold,denim short shorts, black converse and a black and red varsity jacket -as well as sucking her usual lollipop .

"Watch the clock" the girl nodded to the cloak on the wall.

Hinata smiled as the seconds ticked on and got closer and closer to 3:00,the bell would ring soon. Her smile broadened when it was only ten seconds left 'til the bell ring.

"10...9...8..." she could here her friend counting off the seconds off,"5...4..3..2...1!"

Just as Ren finished the last number the BRRRINNNNG!Of the bell went off and both girls darted out of their seats and grabbed their bags.

* * *

"Ren,come on we're gonna be late!" Hinata shouted as she and Ren darted out of the school,"Hurry!"

"Out of our way!" Ren shouted as she and Hinata pushed past the crowd,"Push Hinata,we're late!"

They ran onto the bus and rode it until they reached Hinata's house. They dashed inside but not before greeting Hiashi Hyuuga in his office.

"Hi Otousan!"

"Hi Hiashi-sama!"

They greeted before closing the door to Hiashi's office and dumping their bags on the floor of the couch before hastily turning on the TV.

"My brother said I'm not suppose to be here!" Ren warned as their favorite show just came on.

_"Hey there teenage Konoha!"_ the voice of Iruka said,_"Don't change that channel 'cause it's time for the Rookie 9!"_

The girls watched the show happily as the usual film prologue went on,showing the show's shinobi showing off their moves and fighting styles.

_"Roll cal!" _Iruka shouted.

_"I'm Sakura!" _A snobby pinkette winked._  
_

_"Sai" _the pale skinned guy gave a fake smile._  
_

_"Tenten!" _the girl with panda buns smiled cheerfully_  
_

_"Lee!" _the boy with bushy eyebrows said proudly._  
_

_"Ino!" _the platinum blonde flipped her hair._  
_

_"Kiba!" _the boy with red fang markings smirked._  
_

_"Shikamaru" _the genius said lazilly._  
_

_"Choji!" _the food-happy boy said._  
_

_"And I'm...Naruto!Believe it!" _an energetic blonde finished._  
_

Hinata squealed loudly when the blonde appeared at last. The two girls began to show off their own moves,Hinata practiced her family's Gentle Fist and Ren flashed through a series of handsigns. Despite being from Shinobi families,only Ren was actually allowed to fight,but that didn't stop Hinata from training in her family's Gentle Fist!_  
_

"You must mistake my ears for garbage cans..." Hinata's mom,Hikari,sighed,"Will you turn that racket down!I'm trying to cook here!"

The girls payed her no heed until the show began to finish and they clapped enthusiastically.

"Mom it's not racket it's the Rookie 9!" Hinata defended.

"Well it's turning your brains into mud" Hikari sighed and went back into the kitchen.

"But Hikari-sama it's a new jutsu!" Ren said.

"Rasengan!" Hinata continued.

"Well I can't here myself think" Hikari said.

Just then,another voice sounded through the house,"Hikari!"

"I'm in here Anko!" Hikari called back.

Ren got a deer-in-the-headlights look and Hinata began to panic,looking for somewhere to hide her friend. Ren looked around and saw no place to hide -only the alcove that the doorway to the kitchen was in. The silver haired girl then got an idea.

She ran to the alcove before Anko could enter the kitchen from the hallway and jumped high. She fell into a split with her feet bracing against the wall and her back flat against the ceiling,she used the lightbulb in front of her as a handhold while she used her other hand to get more grip to stay in her position.

"Hey" the purple-haired kunoichi greeted,entering the kitchen,"Anyways Hikari-san,I came to pick up my dango"

"Yeah" Hikari brought out a box of dango for Anko,"That would be 10 Ryo Anko-san"

Anko nodded and fumbled around her pockets,pulling out a Ryo bill,"Hinata watches Rookie 9 huh?You should just train her instead. My student spends every afternoon at the Dojo training"

Hinata began to panic.

"Oh really?" Hikari said skeptically,"Well your student-"

"Ma!" Hinata interrupted and began furiously shaking her head and making gestures.

"Oh you wanna play charades now?" Hikari said,focusing on her eldest daughter,"Alright go ahead.

Hinata pointed to herself and mouthed some words.

"You" Hikari interpreted.

Hinata then pointed furiously to where Ren was hiding from view.

"Ren" Hikari said,making Anko perk up in interest.

Then Hinata shook her head furiously.

"No" Hikari concluded,then gasped,"Hinata Hyuuga!Are you trying to tell me that Ren didn't get permission from her sensei to be here?!"

"What?!" Anko fumed.

Ren then sighed and dropped down to the floor landing in a crouch and straightened up,"Uh..hi Anko-sensei" she said sheepishly.

"Ren!" Anko huffed,grabbing Ren's wrist just as the girl grabbed her bag and was led out of the room. Hinata and Hikari could still hear their conversation.

"You are banned from this house and you are not watching that show until you are able to balance your Fire and Water chakra natures!" Anko fumed.

"I'm allowed the joy of nothing!" Ren said dryly.

"Honey,nothing builds character!" Anko lectured before bidding Hikari farewell,"Later Hikari-san!

* * *

"Show Naruto!" Hinata shouted at the TV on display in a shop window that was currently showing Rookie 9,"This is nuts,she can't even fight!"

"Yeah no kidding" Ren agreed as they watched Sakura throw simple but strong punches at Shikamaru who dodged them,"This is ridiculous..." Ren said,her silver tresses cascading down her back,"All she has is strength,if you take that away she's got nothing,the only reason she's even in that show is 'cause Tsunade-sama is her sensei!Plastic little spaztic"

"Oh Naruto...why don't you ever notice me in school?I can fight so much better than her" Hinata sighed.

"Aw,don't be sad Hina-chan!" Ren encouraged,giving her friend a one-armed hug,"Hey check it out!The last Tuesday of this month is gonna be the day of the Tournament!"

The Tournament took place once a month,it was then that the Rouge ninja and Missing-nin -more commonly known as Akatsuki,showed off their moves -which were more often than not better than Rookie 9's.

Just then,the owner of the shop peered through the window at them,"I gotta go soon Hina,the owner's coming and he'll call Kakashi-nii"

"Hey!"Hinata pulled her back,"Look!"

"What?"

_"...How long will you be gone Tenten?"_ Iruka asked the brunette.

_"Just nine months"_ Tenten answered.

_"Seems like we'll have an opening here on the squad for someone just as enthusiastic but not as much free-wheeling!"_ Iruka said as Tenten rejoined the squad.

Then Naruto took over,_"Wanna be one of the Rookie 9?Cut school tomorrow and come down to the Dojo by the Academy to audition!"_

An idea hit Hinata and she and Ren turned to each other. Ren smirked,recognizing the look on her best friend's face,she nodded in support and sucked on her lollipop again.

* * *

"No" Hikari said.

"But Ma" Hinata pouted.

"Don't test me Hinata Hyuuga"

"But come on!Us Hyuugas are one of the most well known Shinobi families here in Konoha!It's in our blood!"

"No,one day you're going to be the Heir of the Hyuuga Corp" Hikari said firmly.

Hinata turned away,"I don't want to be an heiress I want to be a kunoichi!Neji will inherit the family business"

"What's going on here?"Hiashi said as he and Hanabi entered the room,Neji had gone to a friend's house for the night.

"Father,tomorrow I'm going to audition for a place on Rookie 9,you know,the shinobi squad?"

"Awesome!" Hanabi said excitedly,she herself had always wanted to be a kunoichi as well and had often trained with Hinata so that she would be able to when she was old enough.

"She's not!" Hikari repeated,"First the hair,now this"

Hiashi shook his head,"I think it's a good idea,being a kunoichi has it's perks. Hinata already knows our fighting style and has mastered it already"

Hikari sighed,"Fine"'

"Yes!Nee-chan get's to be a kunoichi!" Hanabi cheered as she and Hinata high-fived.

* * *

The next day,Ren went along with Hinata to the auditions. As they entered,they saw Tsunade take them through a series of chakra manipulation techniques.

"Oh my Kami,Ren look,it's Naruto!" Hinata squealed quietly.

"Play it cool Hina,just do your best" Ren said encouragingly.

"I can't believe I'm really here auditioning"Hinata gushed. This was the chance of a lifetime for her.

"That's great Hina,I would stay and watch but Anko-sensei said that she needed to talk to me about something,in case you've forgotten,I train at this Dojo as well" she smiled.

"Oh,okay!Wish me good luck"

Ren laughed,"I would,but you don't need it" she smiled then whispered something in Hinata's ear,"Just saying,but I was training late last night and some of the other kids here were practicing for the auditions,no offense to them but they couldn't tell a kunai from a sai if their lives depended on it"

With one final wave,Ren left to go talk to her sensei and found Anko in her office eating dango.

"What did you want to talk to me about,Anko-sensei?" she asked.

"Oh!Ren-chan,yeah,I just wanted to tell you that you have a free day tomorrow,Kakashi and I are going-" the purple-haired sensei said.

"Too much info!" Ren interrupted,"I don't need to know about you and my brother's love life" she said,walking out the door with a small wave to her sensei.

Ren arrived just in time to see Sakura and Tsunade criticizing Hinata.

"You'll never be in so we're kicking you out!" The pinkette insulted.

"Eh,you may go" Tsunade dismissed.

"Ano...thank you?" Hinata said,unsure of what else to say.

Ren scoffed and walked with Hinata back to school,"Man,I should of stayed with you" she shook her head,"Oh I would've _loved_ to throw a few of my knives at that pink-haired banshee" Ren said,absentmindedly taking out the small silver flip-knife that she kept in her back pocket.

When Hinata looked at her skeptically she merely shrugged,"Oh Hina dear you have so much to learn...good shinobi _always_ at least keep one weapon on them no matter where they go"

* * *

Hinata and Ren went to their respective classes,Ren went to Health with Chiyo-sensei and Hinata quickly hurried into Kurenai-sensei's class and tried to make it seem as if she was their the whole time.

"Cutting by class,Hyuuga-san?I trust it was for something really important" Kurenai said without turning around from the board.

"It should of been" Hinata mumbled sadly,she sighed and stood up when Kurenai handed her a pink detention slip.

The Hyuuga made her way to the detention room,which use to be a training room complete with dummies and even a few weapons.

When she entered the detention room,the first thing she noticed was that the other students in there with her seemed to be having fun sparring with each other or making use of the old training dummies.

She put her bag down on one of the benches and watched in awe as one of the a raven-haired student did a Lightning-Style justu,the raven gathered lightning into his hand and ran at one of the dummies,effectively destroying at.

One of the other students noticed her there,"What are you looking at?"

"Nothing,not you!" Hinata answered the red-head.

"Sasori-danna,leave her alone,no need to scare the new comers,un" another boy with long blonde hair said.

"Shut up,Brat" the one named Sasori said.

Hinata continued to watch as the raven from before continued to slice at various dummies with his Kusunagi.

A blue-haired girl with a pierced bottom lip approached her curiously,"Can I help you?"

Hinata looked at her and nodded to the raven who was now doing the same Lightning Jutsu as before,"That move was so cool"

The girl smiled,"Impressive ain't it?"

The raven noticed them watching him and smirked,"It's called Chidori,it get's the fight over quickly"

"You're really good" she said.

"Thank you" the raven smiled.

From across the room,another raven similar to the one Hinata was talking to called out,"Don't encourage him!His ego's big enough already!"

The first raven rolled his eyes,"You're just jealous Itachi!"

"Hey I know where I've seen you before!" Hinata exclaimed,"You guys fight against Rookie 9 as Akatsuki!"

The raven laughed,"Yeah,I'm Sasuke Uchiha,what's your name girl?"

"Hinata Hyuuga" Hinata answered.

Sasuke smirked,"Hyuuga's use Gentle Fist,right?Care to show us what you can do?" he asked,"You can go against...Tobi" a guy wearing an orange beanie stood across from her.

"Hi,I'm Tobi!" he said

Hinata smiled and fell into her stance,"Come on"

* * *

"Hey hold on..." Naruto said,hearing the sounds of a Taijutsu match going on. He looked through the small glass part of the door to the old training room and gestured for Shikamaru to come look.

"Troublesome" the genius yawned but took a look nonetheless.

They took a peek and saw Hinata facing off against Tobi,with their spar ending in a draw.

"So how're you liking detention now?"Sasuke asked.

Hinata grinned,"A lot better than I expected" she answered leaping high and throwing a kunai at one of the dummies,it landed on the dummies shoulder which was good enough for her.

Sasuke laughed then saw Naruto standing behind her and snickered.

Hinata looked at him confusedly and looked behind her to see why the Uchiha was laughing. She straightened up and saw herself looking at her long time crush.

Naruto grinned when he saw her,"Hey,you know...Iruka-sensei is still in the Dojo tomorrow,if he saw you fighting like that he'll put you on the squad.

Then the bell rang.

They both went their own ways but then ran into each other.

"Woah,sorry hime" Naruto smiled sheepishly and left with Shikamaru.

"Oh hey Hina,I was looking for you" Ren greeted,but then she noticed her friend's far-off look in her eyes and tilted her head curiously,"Oi Dei come here" she called to the blonde who had emerged from the detention room,"What's up with Hinata?" she asked,unwrapping another lollipop.

Deidara shrugged,"I don't know,I think it's 'cause of that Uzumaki kid,he called her 'hime',un"

"Naww" Ren cooed,"Ain't that cute?Thanks for the info"

"No prob,un" Deidara nodded and left.

Ren took off after her friend and draped an arm around Hinata,"Aww,my little Hina is in love!"

Ever since that incident,Hinata was on Cloud Nine all day.

* * *

Hinata took Naruto's advice and appeared at the Dojo just in time for the Akatsuki VS Rookie 9 face off,the count down began,10...9...8...

"Come on,Hina,go out there and show 'em" Ren encouraged.

"It's packed tight" Hinata frowned,sure enough,there were bystanders in the blaconies above were the fights took place,AKA the arena. The heiress then caught sight of Sasuke,"Wait,I have an idea"

When the countdown hit one,chaos erupted and everyone clashed,shuriken were thrown,jutsu's were unleashed,each person wanting to out do the other.

Hinata maneuvered her way to where the Uchiha was fighting Sai.

"Hinata what are you doing?" Sasuke asked.

"Showing them what I've got" Hinata answered nervously.

Sasuke gave her a nod of encouragement,"Go get 'em" he then signalled the rest of the Akatsuki and they caught on. As one,they came at Hinata,purposely letting her win.

Ren got an idea and dashed out of the Dojo,forming a few hand signs,she disappeared in a swirl of smoke,only to reappear again just outside the Hyuga compound,"Hiashi-sama!Hikari-sama!Hanabi!Neji!"she shouted,running to Hiashi's office first,"Sorry to bother you Hiashi-sama but you have to come quick!" she said,grabbing Hanabi and Neji when they emerged out of their rooms to see what the ruckus was all about.

"Come on!" she shouted to them and turned on the TV once the whole family was there.

"Why are we watching this?" Hikari asked.

"Just watch!" Ren insisted.

_"...Ino!"__  
_

_"Kiba!"__  
_

_"Shikamaru!" __  
_

_"Choji!" __  
_

_"Naruto!"_

_"And I'm Hinata"  
_

Hikari stayed wide eyed at the screen while Hiashismiled proudly,Hanabi squealed happily as she and Neji hugged.

"Go Hinata!" They cheered as HInata showed off the Hyuga's Gentle Fist,the rest of the people in the Dojo giving her space and making her the camera's attention focus on her,much to Sakura's distaste.

* * *

"I don't know Sarutobi-sensei,Iruka had a mental breakdown or something and...picked her" Tsunade said to the Hokage.

* * *

"Hiashi,look at her,to think I almost stopped her from reaching for the stars" Hikari said,wiping tears from her eyes.

Hiashi smiled proudly,his eldest daughter was officially a kunoichi.

"Oh my Kami I just realized!If Hina is part of Rookie 9 then we'll get to see each other every single day!" Ren said happily,Hinata was now part of the same Dojo she trained at.

* * *

"I want that girl off the show!" Sarutobi said to Iruka.

"Oh let me the first to toss the harpoon" Tsunade rolled her eyes

"She shouldn't be here" Sarutobi continued.

"I agree!" Tsunade agreed,"We don't want our ninja to be upstaged by some...rookie!"

Iruka scoffed,"Speak for yourself,isn't that why they're called 'The Rookie 9?'"

Tsunade huffed and pointed a stern finger at him"Don't get smart with me"

Iruka held his hands up in surrender,"I'm not,now look I've got some new ideas for our ninja. First we get rid of the Tournament-"

"Finally some sense out of you!" Tsunade cheered.

"-And we mix those kids in with the rest of the shinobi" Iruka finished.

Tsunade and Sarutobi looked at him with their mouths ajar,"Mix?Those kids?!" Sarutobi was the first to speak.

"That's right,I said it" Iruka said,crossing his arms over his chest firmly.

"But they're traitors and criminals!" Tsunade gasped,"This isn't a massacre waiting to happen!"

"It won't be!You once said it yourself that they just made mistakes,that's all" Iruka insisted.

Tsunade thought the situation over for a moment before nodding her head thoughtfully,"Hmm...yes,maybe it is time for new ideas- like a nice,fresh new _host_"

Iruka raised an eyebrow questioningly,"Wow Tsunade,how would Rookie 9 cope?In case you've forgotten,I trained each and every one of them" he smiled,knowing that he had won the debate and walked away.

Tsunade watched him leave disbelievingly,"They do it all the time in Oto!" she called after him.

Sarutobi shook his head and turned to the woman,"Tsunade,you've let this go to far" he said.

Tsunade's jaw dropped,"Me?!"

"Fix it!"

"What?!"

"Fix it!" Sarutobi repeated.

The busty blonde watched her sensei leave and shook with fury,"Ugh!" she shouted,punching a wall and creating a descent sized hole in it's place.

* * *

Over the course of the next few weeks,Hinata was climbing up shinobi ranks and was quickly gaining on Sakura. Each week,Tsunade would look at the voting board to see who this year's top kunoichi would be. For the past three years,her student,Sakura,always came out on top.

She frowned when she saw that there was only a few votes separating Hinata and Sakura and the former was gaining quite a few fans. She got even more agitated when the next time the Tournament came up,Akatsuki seemed to flawlessly be able to weave their way around Rookie 9's attacks. She would have to speak to Mikoto about this.

* * *

During another school day,Ren decided to hang with Hinata in detention. The kunoichi pushed her way through the crowd waiting outside the old training room. She took her lollipop out of her mouth and banged on the door. She waved when she saw Deidara's face peek through the glass and gestured for him to open the door.

"Hey,is Hinata here?" she asked.

Hinata turned around at the sound of her name and saw her best friend standing by the door. She waved shyly and approached her.

"Where's your write-up,un?" Deidara smirked.

Ren scoffed,"Puhlease!I don't need one" she smirked and followed Hinata to the center of the old training room where Sasuke was slicing at dummies with his Kusunagi again.

Hinata took it upon herself and shyly introduced them,"Sasuke-san,this Ren-chan. Ren-chan,this is Sasuke-san"

Sasuke stopped his training and eyed the girl he was introduced to,the first thing he noticed was silver hair and ebony eyes. He immediately made himself seem more presentable.

Ren blushed lightly under his gaze and put her lollipop back in her mouth and ran a hand through her hair.

Hinata didn't miss the way they acted when they saw each other and inwardly smiled,'_They would make a cute couple...'_

* * *

"We're off" Tsunade said stiffly. The crowd that consisted of Akatsuki cleared and Tsunade strode over to where Mikoto Uchiha was staring at her questioningly.

"How _dare_ you beat my ninja so carelessly?" she hissed. Sure enough,half of Rookie 9 had a fair amount of injuries.

Mikoto raised an eyebrow,"When it comes to how Akatsuki fight,you'll have to talk to Madara,I'm not the one who trains them" she replied unwavering.

Tsunade fumed,"They better watch themselves" she warned,"They are _this_ close" she held her fingers an inch apart,"To being put in the Bingo Book with a price on their heads"

Mikoto shook her head and sighed as her sons came up to her,"A foot in a door,that's all it is" she told Itachi and Sasuke,"One toe at a time"

* * *

"...I can't have Hinata flunk class,I won't have it" Sakura whispered in class to her friends a few days later, "I'll have to tutor her myself,I can not let my 'friend' fail" she lied.

"You're a saint" Ino gushed.

Sakura smiled,"Also that stuff about her in Anbu are so fake,I mean please,anyone can have blood stains"

Her friends laughed.

Naruto growled,"Sakura stop it. I'm sick of you doing that,just because she's a good fighter"

The pinkette scoffed,"Ha!I'm sorry,you think she can fight?Well maybe you'd rather have her as your partner!You would work perfectly together!" she said,close to hysterics.

Thankfully,Asuma overheard Sakura's voice rising and intervened,"Excuse me,what is going on back there?" he asked, getting the attention of the whole class.

Sakura got a deer-in-the-headlights look and thought quickly,snatching a piece of paper off her desk and unfolding it,"Hinata that's horrible!Asuma-sensei does not have _breasts_" she smirked,showing the class of a drawn picture of Asuma.

"What!" Hinata gasped,she then looked pleadingly at Asuma,"N-no!I-I would never..." she sighed. Where was Ren when she needed someone to deal with Sakura?

Sakura smirked in victory as Asuma took out a detention slip and wrote Hinata's name on it.

Hinata reluctantly got up and took the slip that was handed to her before heading out the door.

"Oh and Uzumaki-san" Asuma said.

Hinata turned around to see that Naruto had stood up.

"Perhaps you'd like to share with the rest of the class what Einstein's theory was?" Asuma continued.

Naruto looked back and forth between Sakura and Hinata before scoffing,"Work it out yourself,fucktard!"

Gasps erupted around the class and Sakura looked up at the energetic blonde disbelievingly. Hinata smiled at Naruto and the blonde shot her a wink

* * *

Naruto held the door open for Hinata and they walked into the detention room.

"You didn't have to do that Narutu-kun" Hinata said,unknowingly adding the suffix.

"No problem" Naruto smiled and looked around,"Besides,it looks like a pretty cool scene down here" he said,seeing the Akatsuki testing out their new taijutsu moves on each other. He quickly jumped into the nearest spar between Hidan and Kakuzu and the pair looked at him questioningly.

Meanwhile,Hinata saw Ren running at her and both girls hugged,"Her,looks like your boyfriend pissed off the Zombie Twins" she smirked.

Hinata blushed,"He's not my boyfriend...yet" she answered,seeing that Hidan and Kakuzu were indeed pissed off.

"What the fuck?" Hidan asked.

BRRRIIINNNNG!  
The bell rang through the school.

"Not good enough for you guys hm?" Naruto laughed as the pair grabbed their bags and headed out the door.

Sasuke laughed as he sheathed his Kusunagi and stood behind Ren,"Wow,once a Dobe always a Dobe"

Naruto grinned at him,"Long time no speak Teme!"

"Yeah,mom's having a party tonight,you guy's wanna come?" he asked.

"Now?" Hinata asked as Naruto looked at the time on his neon orange watch.

Naruto and Hinata exchanged looks,"Would it be alright?I mean,for us?" the blonde wasn't sure if attending a party of Rouge ninjas was such a good idea,but then again,the Uchiha Compound was at the edge of Konoha so it would be alright.

This time,it was Ren who answered,"It's alright,Akatsuki isn't that bad,everyone's cool like Deidara,Tobi,Itachi and Kisame. Pein,Hidan,Kakuzu and Zetsu would just ignore you" she explained.

That was all it took for the others to agree and followed the rest of Akatsuki outside.

From the other side of the fence that cut the school into two parts,Sakura fumed when she saw Naruto hanging out with the 'criminals',"Naruto!" she called,"Naruto Uzumaki!"

She was promptly ignored.

"Itachi-nii can you show them your kunai trick?" Sasuke asked.

Itachi nodded and led them to a place where a set of intricate targets,"Watch" he said. He leapt up and perfectly hit an intricate set of nine targets, one of which was hidden in a blind-spot, by accurately deflecting one kunai off another to ensure they struck mark. Once he was back on the ground,the four of them look at him in awe.

"Wow" Hinata said.

Itachi smiled and pushed them to where the school buss was waiting,"Move it!We're going to miss the bus and kaachan wouldn't want us to be late"

* * *

A few minutes later,they arrived at the Uchiha Compound and the boys whooped and dashed into a large hall. Hinata,Naruto and Ren followed in suite and saw a lot of people having fun and dancing to the upbeat music coming from a record player.

Itachi left them and began to dance with a purple-haired girl who Sasuke explained was his girlfriend,Kumiko. **(XxanimeaddictxX Your welcome :P You're Itachis GF in this story) **They also saw Sasori dancing with a white-haired girl that looked a lot like Kimimaro from Oto,Sasuke told them her name was Kaishi and she was Kimimaro's sister **(****RavenUchiha**,Kaishi is here too :P).

"Well,looks like you wandered a bit too far" a kind voice said. They turned to see Mikoto Uchiha smiling at them,"Now who have we got here?"

"Kaachan,you remember Naruto Uzumak,right?" Sasuke said,nodding to the blonde. Mikoto nodded in recognition and Sasuke continued,"This here is Hinata Hyuga" he gestured to Hinata,"And this is Ren Hatake" he said,wrapping an arm around Ren.

"Hyuga hm?Pleasure to meet you" Mikoto said kindly,"And a Hatake?Any relations to Kakashi Hatake?" she asked Ren.

Ren gave a small laugh,"Kakashi the Copy Cat ninja...ah yes.,my older brother" she sighed.

Mikoto smiled at her youngest son,"You picked a good one Sasu" she laughed,and then she saw something out of the corner of her eye,"Konan put that record down,you're going to scratch it!" she warned the bluenette and left.

"Dance Hina!" Ren encouraged and began to move her body to the beat of the music after Naruto and Sasuke left to catch up.

"Ren-chan,I can fight yes,but when I dance..." she hung her head in shame.

Ren took her hands and tried to get her to at least move a little,"Just relax and let the music take over,it's easy"she urged.

Still,Hinata refused to dance. When she daced,she felt awkward and out of place,she was jelouse of the fact that Ren could move her body like liquid.

After a while,Hinata finally felt confident enough to dance by her self and forgot about everyone else and listened to the beat of the song.

Just then,Naruto came up to Hinata and smiled,"Shall we dance?"he asked.

Hinata blushed a deep shade of red and took his hand,allowing him to lead her.

Ren smirked when she saw them genuinely enjoying each other's company and continued to dance by herself- that was until she felt her back pressed against someone's chest.

"Don't turn around" the voice undoubtably belonged to Sasuke,"Just dance with me" There was no way he would let Naruto beat him,never has never will.

"Naruto-kun,aren't you going to get into an awful lot of trouble for this?" Hinata inquired. She wasn't sure if the 'Golden Boy' of Konoha was suppose to be chilling with Rouge-nin.

Naruto laughed,"I don't plan on telling my dad"

Hinata shook her head,"No,I mean in trouble with someone else" the Hyuuga would rather not be on Sakura's hit list.

He shrugged,"Maybe...but maybe it's worth it..."

Just as if it seems it couldn't get any better,a voice filled with fury pierced the air...

"HINATA ASAMI HYUUGA!" Hikari shouted.

Mikoto sighed,"If we get anymore shinobi in here the Anbu will come knocking"

Meanwhile,Hikari walked up to her eldest daughter and stood with her hands on her hips,"Hinata,do you know how much trouble I went through to get past the guards?"

"Oh,Kaachan...ano..." Hinata stuttered.

"No call?You just disappeared?I nearly sent Neji after you!"

"Ano,Kaachan,this is Naruto..." Hinata began. Naruto smiled uneasily.

Hikari took Hinata's wrist,"Come on before your Otousan gets involved,and Ren,go home before your Niisan murders you" she said to the now worried girl.

"Hikari-chan,long time no see!" Mikoto quickly intervened,"We haven't chatted in ages,you don't have to rush off"

Hikari sighed sadly,"Well I do,I left the stove on"

"Ooh the stove" Mikoto shook her head,"Well before you go,are you sure you wouldn't like a little something to eat?" the hostess asked,gesturing to a table that had plates of dango,anpan,hakuto jelly,chinsuko and over desserts.

They held their breaths as Hikari looked over the assortment of food and a small smile made its way to the Hyuuga's face,"Why Mikoto-chan,is that kasutera?" Hikari asked,seeing her favorite sponge cake.

The hostess nodded eagerly,"Oh course!Come now,let's catch up over a nice cup of green tea..." she said,leading her friend to a nearby tea table with four low pillows set around it to kneel on and poured both herself an Hikari some tea.

"You still throw a lovely party Mikoto-chan,but tell me,what are you celebrating?" Hikari asked.

"Well...it's kind of an ending" Mikoto said,"But it deserved to go out with a bang"

"Someone say 'bang',un?" Deidara asked.

Ren shook her head at the blonde looked at Mikoto questioningly,"What ended?"

Mikoto took a deep breath,"The Tournament"

Outraged and shocked gasps emmited from the crowd who had fallen silent.

"No fucking way!" Hidan growled.

"Tch,Rookie 9 are pussies" Suigetsu scoffed before muttering a "No offense" to Naruto.

"Hush" Madara silenced them,"Alright,it's time you all knew"

Mikoto continued,"Tsunade Senju just told me we've had our last fight"

An upset wave rippled through the surrounding ninja.

"It seems that Tsunade was tired of our shinobi beating her own" Madara explained,he was somewhat proud of his students but the fact that their only chance to test their skills caused his mood to dampen considerably.

"You can't fight _against_ us fine,then fight _with_ us" she exclaimed.

"Have you been dozing off during History?" Mikoto asked amused.

Hinata shrugged,"Yeah,always"

Itachi and Sasuke then stepped up to explain,"Hina,to Konoha we're considered Rouge-nin" Sasuke said.

"It doesn't matter that all we've done is long since behind us" Itachi continued.

"Well..." Hinata thought carefully,outlining the details of her idea:Why not just sneak in or something?

Madara overlooked her plan and nodded wistfully.

* * *

Later on,Hinata pulled Naruto over to talk.

"You're in,right?" she asked almost hesitantly.

Naruto rubbed the back of his head sheepishly,"Well you see...Tsunade-bachan is letting me show off Kyuubi at the Kunoichi Battle** (A/NInstead of Miss Teenage Hairpray)**,she...she invited the other Sannin and Kages...this is my shot Hina,if I can restrain the Kyuubi,Jiraiya-sama agreed to train me and then maybe I can become Hokage like Otousan" he said apologetically,"I can't jeopardize that"

Hinata felt her eyes brim with tears and struggled to hold them back.

Naruto saw this and hastily began to speak,"It's not like that Hina,I-"

"I get it Naruto" Hinata interrupted,"It's your shot..." she said sadly,backing away.

"Oh kami no!Hina that's not what I meant!" he shouted after her.

"Bye" Hinata mumbled.

Hikari had witnessed the whole exchange and spread her arms to hold her daughter,"Ah Hinata...don't worry..." she soothed.

Naruto felt his heart ache at the fact he had caused the pale-skinned beauty to cry and immediately felt guilty,"...I should go" he murmured and left the Compound.

* * *

A week later,Ren was sitting at home after eating dinner and was listening to the news reports while Kakashi read his Icha Icha book when something very interesting came up...

_"...Our cameras also caught Hinata Hyuuga,a teenage member of Rookie 9. Hyuuga-san attacked an Anbu officer with a weapon..."_

"See" Kakashi said absentmindedly,"If I let you leave the house right now you'd have to bring half of your kunai with you"

Ren had stopped listening shortly after her brother spoke when she saw a disheveled Hinata standing outside the window. Hinata mouthed "Help me!"

Ren nodded quickly and Hinata disappeared out of sight,"Okay Kashi,give me a sec" she said,excusing herself an making her way up to her bedroom on the second floor.

She arrived just in time to see Hinata leap into her room from her open window,"Omigosh,Hinata are you okay?" she asked in a worried whisper,helping her bestfriend up.

"Oh you have no idea" Hinata said breathlessly.

Ren rolled her eyes,"Try me" she said,leading Hinata into an underground room,"Come on!" she urged,leading Hinata down the dark flight of stairs.

"Thank you so much,you're such a great friend" Hinata said thankfully as Ren quickly pulled a key off hanging around a chain on her neck and unlocked a heavy-looking door,"Ren,they've got Jounin after me,you could be cast out of Konoha for helping me"

The silver-haired girl let out a bark of laughter,"Hinata,half my friends are already considered Missing-nin,I don't think it would make much difference now come on!" she pushed open the door and switched on the light,revealing a rather well-stocked room that could be mistaken for some sort of one-roomed apartment due to it's size,"Oh jeez Hinata,you're a mess" Ren tutted.

"Ugh,right now I don't really care anymore" Hinata replied,looking around and seeing one full wall with a weapons on display,a fully stocked medicine and cabinet as well as a few other things for long-term survival including futons stacked neatly in a corner.

"So what do you think?You could stay down here,this room spans under one quarter of the Hatake compound just in case we're attacked or there's some sort of disaster" Ren explained,"Only me and Kakashi are here right now,the rest of the family went to some meeting or something in Kirigakure"

"It's really well thought out" Hinata commented.

"But it won't be where you're staying,the other Jounin are already searching for you" Kakashi said,popping in through the door they entered earlier.

"Niisan,please don't send my best friend to the Hokage Tower!" Ren pouted.

"Sorry,Kaachan put me in charge and I really don't want a mad Hitomi in the house" Kakashi replied,"Ren get the jump rope" he ordered,shoving her out the door.

"Niisan not the jumprope!" Ren pleaded.

"And don't touch my books" he told Hinata before promptly closing and locking the door,"Ren you're lucky Otousan and Kaachan aren't home or else you'll get much more than the jumprope...!" Hinata heard before the sibling's bickering faded from hearing range.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Hyuuga Compound,Hinata's family (Hikari,Hiashi,Neji and Hanabi) listened to the news.

"Ugh,the lies these people tell" Hanabi sighed.

Just then,a knock came at the door.

"Hinata?" Hanabi asked.

"Maybe that's her" Neji shrugged as Hikari left to answer the door.

Though instead of the pale-eyed Hyuuga,a tanned blonde was at the door instead.

"Oh Naruto,we though you were Hinata" Hikari said disappointedly.

"Ah no,I-I was at home practicing a new version of my Rasengan when I overheard it on the news" Naruto said sheepishly,"I can't believe Hinata would bludgeon one of the higher-ups,that's just not like her!"

Hikari shook her head,a few strands of hair falling out of her intricate bun,"That's not true,I was there. Hayate didn't even bleed!"

"I should of been there,with her" Naruto despaired,blaming it on himself,"Now I can't sleep,I can't eat..."

Hikari looked at the boy pityingly,"You can't eat?Poor boy,come in and worry with us,I'll make you some ramen"

* * *

"Ren Hatake,consider yourself absolutely,positively,and permanently punished..." Kakashi stated,wrapping the ends of the jump rope once more around Ren's bedframe before tying it off with a complex not,rendering the girl tied up with her arms by her side,"...That is at least until Otousan and Kaachan get home" he said giving her a thumbs up and leaving her by herself.

"Wow Kashi,you're the greatest older brother ever" she said sarcastically.

After Kakashi left,a gust of wind ran through her room and he turned around to see Sasuke smirking at her.

Ren was sure her mouth had dropped a bit,"H-how did you get past the Barrier Seals?" she asked.

"We Uchiha's have our ways..."Sasuke smirked and got to work trying to untie the knots that restrained Ren.

"Shh,don't let him here you" she said warningly.

"What happened to you?" he asked.

"He's punishing me for helping out Hinata...he's totally abusing his older brother privileges" Ren rolled her eyes,"What are you doing?" she asked in a more quiet voice.

Instead of the usual smirk she expected,Sasuke actually _smiled_,a genuine one too,"Just rescuing the fair maiden..." he said before pushing her down onto the bed and kissing her softly.

"You do care...I was worried about the fact we can't actually be together..." she sighed,letting Sasuke get back to work trying to untie the knots. All hell would break loose if Kakashi found out she was 'associating with the enemy'

His brows furrowed,"Man these knots are tight,was your brother in the Anbu?" he asked dryly.

"Yes he was actually" she replied,"Hurry up please,the rope is starting to burn"

"Patience is a virtue..." Sasuke said wistfully.

"...That I don't have" Ren finished.**(A/N I actually quoted that!COPYRIGHT)**,"I have a small knife in my back pocket,use it to cut the rope" she said,"But surely you have a kunai on you right?"

Sasuke shrugged and she felt his hand snake down into the back pocket of her jeans and take out her knife and flipped it open.

He began to slice through the ropes with ease,freeing her.

Ren thanked him and stood up,leaving the room with him via the window. they landed on the ground quietly and almost forgot something,luckily,Hinata banged on the small window that let light into the underground room. Ren doubled back and pulled out the key,handing it to Hinata through the barred window before running back to where Sasuke was waiting.

Apparently Sasuke had thought they would have been best of as a group as Suigetsu was standing next to an patient looking Jugo near a relatively large body of water,which Suigetsu took full advantage of.

* * *

While that was happening,Naruto was in Hinata's violet and white-themed bedroom,looking at the photo's of Hinata with Neji,Hanabi and her parents as well as some with only Naruto in them.

After a while,Naruto realized something.

Hinata loved him...

...And he loved her.

"Naruto!Your ramen is ready!"

* * *

After rescuing Ren and Hinata,the group laughed their way into the Uchiha Compound,uknowingly awaking Mikoto and Itachi.

The next thing they knew,Sasuke was staring wide-eyed at his mother...he never really was _that_ good at stealth,but for most part he blamed it on Suigetsu who had caused quite a ruckus.

"Kaachan I jus-" began Sasuke.

"Were you planning on hiding her here?" Mikoto cut him off.

"Ano..." Sasuke mumbled,not knowing what to say. To his surprise,a wide smile spread across Mikoto's face.

"Why didn't you think of that before!"Mikoto exclaimed,walking towards Hinata,"Everything she's done for us,where are your manner at boy!" she asked,lightly slapping Sasuke's cheek as she passed him,then placing both hands on Hinata's shoulders and welcoming her with open arms.

"I don't know!" Sasuke defended,rubbing his cheek.

Mikoto smiled at Hinata warmly before pointing a finger at Ren,"And what about this one?"

"Sasuke's got a girlfriend" Itachi teased.

"Itachi shut up!" Sasuke snapped.

Itachi smirked,"Whatever you say Otouto" he said before heading back to bed.

Mikoto regarded them silently with another smile tugging at her lips,"Oh...so this is love" she sighed happily."Well,love is a gift,a lot of people don't remember that..."

Sasuke smirked and wrapped an arm around Ren's shoulders,who leaned closer to him.

"...So you two better be ready for hell coming at you" Mikoto continued.

Ren shrugged,"My mother's clan name,Jigoku,means Hell. I'm sure I'll be fine" she smiled reassuringly.

* * *

RRIINNGGG!

"Hello?" Neji answered the phone.

_"Neji-nii!" Hinata greeted._

"Hinata?Where are you?Are you alright?" Neji asked.

_"Yes,I'm fine. Please give Kaachan the phone" she asked._

Neji handed the phone to his Aunt,who was standing intently beside him,she had listened in as soon as he had mentioned Hinata's name.

"Hinata,are you safe?" Hikari asked worriedly.

_"Yes mom I'm safe,listen to me"_

"Where are you?"

_"I need your help"_

"What?"

_"Tomorrow's the Kunoichi Battle,I need you to come down to the Dojo. Dress nice,Ren will meet you out front. Now let me talk to Neji..."_

* * *

The next day,Tsunade stationed most Jounin around the Arena just in case Hinata would turn up. Meanwhile,Ren had lead Hikari and Hanabi into one of the seats that were perched above the Arena**( A/N The Arena is where the Last Chunin Exam took place)**

Each person in the audience were wearing their most tasteful kimono or yukuta and were chatting animatedly. Hikari herself wore a pale white kimono that was adorned with violet blossoms and with the Hyuuga crest on the obi. She held herself with utmost confidence and grace. Hanabi wore a similarly styled kimono that was designed for easy movement. Both Hyuuga females were dressed in delicate attire whereas Ren wore a differently styled kimono. Though hers was also intricately designed with silver dragons embroidered on the back,around the hem and the sleeves,it was a kimono designed for battle. Meaning it was shorter and provided freedom of movement,the sleeves were not connected to to the main fabric but were instead tied to her arms with black fabric that also hemmed the kimono.

While Hikari and Hanabi were seated,Ren hurried back to the waiting room.

* * *

"Oh you've come on a very exciting day!" Tsunade greeted the other Sannin and Kages,pointing them up to special seats with a full view of the arena,"It's the first time we have an audience" she said. It was true,more often the battle would take place inside a separate arena that was closed off to everyone except the senseis and the students they trained or were part of the dojo.

"Tsunade,lovely as always" Jiraiya grinned with Orochimaru following silently behind them.

"Jiraiya,Orochimaru,it's been a while hasn't it?" she said to her old comrades,"We have much catching up to do...but that can wait" she told them as the event was about to begin.

First it started out by introducing the kunoichi participating,including those from other areas such as Suna,Oto,Kumo and Kiri.

"Well?" Tsunade talked into her radio,her way of communicating to Hayate,the ninja in charge of leading the search for Hinata.

_"We're on every door,she's not inside"_ Hayate reported.

Tsunade scoffed,"Doesn't mean she won't try"

Hayate shook his head,_"Tsunade,I seriously doubt that this girl will risk incarceration to win this"_

Tsunade rolled her eyes and cut off the connection,"If I risk alcohol poisoning she'll certainly risk jail" she said,downing a gulp of Sake.

* * *

"Kiba,you hit my face!What did I tell you about that!" Sakura complained.

Naruto coughed,"Kiba's over there" he said,pointing to the Inuzuka in the opposite direction.

"Oh you guys" Sakura exclaimed exasperatedly.

"We're on in 3!" one of the filming crew shouted as everyone hastily got in place.

"And now for the talent portion in this event!" Iruka announced,unknowingly slapping Sakura who was standing behind him when he threw his hand back to gesture at the kunoichi.

Sakura rubbed her forehead and glared at Iruka before smiling sheepishly.

"First we have the first competitor,our foul-mouthed red-head from Oto,Tayuya" Iruka announced. The red-head stepped up and whipped out her flute and summoned her three Doki as the other shinobi cleared the area.

Once all of them had gone up to the waiting platform,Tayuya began to play a haunting melody on her flute,the Doki performing different actions for a certain note Tayuya played.

Votes began to come in for the kunoichi and more scores went up,especially in Sakura's case. The pinkette was clearly in the lead with Hinata's score not to far behind,despite being absent at the moment.

Hikari frowned when she saw Tsunade switch some of the votes into Sakura's score instead,adding 3 more points. She got up just as Temari,the sister of the Kazekage finished her turn.

"Kaachan,where are you going?" Hanabi asked curiously.

"I'll be back" Hikari answered,"Your Otousan will be here soon"

* * *

Tsunade then got a report from Hayate,_"Confirmed sighting"_

"What?!" Tsunade exclaimed. She growled and turned to the two shinobi gaurding the doors,"You two,outside now!"

"But we can't leave-"

"No,no,no buts,out out!" she ushered ninja,named Kotetsu and Izumo out the door. She sighed and walked away from the door.

After she was out of sight,Sasori and Deidara poked their heads around a corner to check if the cost was clear. When they saw there was no-one in sight,they nodded to eachother and barricaded the other doors.

* * *

Meanwhile outside Hayate and his team took hold of 'Hinata' and restrained her. But then one of them noticed the chakra pattern was different.

'Hinata' smirked and in a poof of smoke,revealed her to be nothing more than Neji using a Genjutsu,"Looking for someone?" the Hyuuga smirked.

Hayate shook his head in frustration and reported back to Tsunade,"It was a diversion"

_"A what?"_

"A diversion" Hayate repeated._  
_

He heard Tsunade scoff,_"Please,these people aren't capeable of a diversion it's beyond their mental capacity"_

"I wouldn't be to sure Tsunade,they are one of the most renowned clans in Konoha"

Tsunade sighed,_"Oh my kami,what if she's already in the building?What if she's been here for hours _and you've locked yourselves out_" _she said exasperatedly.

"WHAT?!" Hayate demanded,but he received no reply,"Check the doors!" he ordered.

The shinobi rushed into action and banged at the doors,unable to open them.

Neji watched amused as they began to use a barrel as a battering ram to bust open the doors. A whistle came from someways behind him and he turned to see Sasuke's head sticking out of the door and gestured for him to get in quick.

In a flash,Neji quickly darted inside before any of the ninja noticed him missing.

After a while,with one final push,they broke through the doors and entered the arena again,this time they were greeted by a fuming Tsunade.

"What is with you people?How long does it take to beat down a door?" she hissed.

"The barrel we used as a battering ram was heavy" Hayate explained.

"_Heavy_?" Tsunade repeated,"How can they be _heavy_ they're...hollow..." a look of realization dawned on her face,"Move it!" she roughly pushed past them and back to the main entrance.

After the cost was clear,Konan and Pein emerged out of the shadows and barricaded the door they had just left out of. The bluenette smiled when she saw a shadow pass over head.

* * *

Sakura took deep breaths to calm herself for her turn,she was straight after Ino,who had just finished.

"And of course,our three-time Top Kunoichi champion,the ever charming,Sakura" Iruka announced as Sakura leapt down from the waitin platform,landing with a hard and powerful chakra-enhanced punch to the ground that shook the earth and seemed to bust a water pipe as water began to gather at the surface from the ground below.

* * *

"Oh my kami...YOU CARRIED HER IN!" Tsunade shouted in a rage,seeing the open barrel on the ground,"GO!" she shooed them away to find the thorn in her side.

However,they had a complication...

"It's locked!" Genma said.

* * *

"Let's give a final round of applause to our contestants!" Iruka proposed as the contestants dropped down to the arena floor and cheers broke out,"Alright alright,we are so close to announcing our new Top Kunoichi,look at that scoreboard!" he exclaimed,gesturing to the scoreboard,"Adies and gentlemen,the final tally..." Iruka said.

A drum-roll rang out as Shizune came out and handed Iruka an envelope.

"It's my...obligation to announce that Sakura Haruno..." Iruka began as Sakura hit his shoulder bashfully.

"-Is about to be outdone" Hinata announced proudly as she joined the contestants.

Iruka shrugged and a wide smile broke across his face,"Hinata Hyuuga!" he announced,moving the contestants near the arena walls to make space for whatever Hinata would do.

Everyone watched intently as Hinata stepped forward,looking around at the water that had risen up during Sakura's display.

She began to seemingly manipulate the water,moving with utmost grace and bringing it in circles around her. She breathed in deeply and leapt high,spinning around gracefully and bringing arcs of water across the sky.

_'And she said she couldn't dance'_ Ren thought amused,proud that Hinata displayed her skill in such a way.

After one more graceful movement,Hinata finished her display. The audience applauded wildly and Hinata blushed and smiled shyly as Naruto ran up to congratulate her.

"They love you Hinata!" Naruto said enthusiastically.

Hinata blushed even redder and mumbled a few incoherent words before her eyes darted around the audience. Her eyes quickly found her sister's and called out to Hanabi.

"Hanabi!" Hinata called,beckoning for her to come down. She was well aware that Hanabi's Gentle Fist was as strong,or maybe even strong as hers and the girl also wanted to be a proper kunoichi,nothing was stopping her other than her age.

Hanabi stared at her sister wide-eyed before coming to her senses. Hanabi grinned happily and leapt down to land beside her sister.

"And Hinata Hyuuga!" Iruka commentated.

She followed Hinata's lead as both girls combined the moves they did while manipulating the water and created a spectacular display at the end,creating a large spere of water that Naruto launched his Rasengan into,creating a whirlpool in mid-air before settling down to the ground.

While all that happened,Hanabi had unknowingly gained a huge amount of votes.

"Give her a round of applause!" Iruka called as Hanabi smiled bashfully and rejoined her family in the stands.

Soon enough, the event concluded.

Finally,Tsunade had managed to bust down the barricaded door after a punching it hard to vent out all her anger and frustration. She and the Jounin tumbled through the door way and they almost stepped forward if Tsunade had not stopped them.

"No wait,we have to wait 'till they take a break!" she warned.

"And that conclude's this years event!" Iruka announced,stepping up to the center of the arena,"As you know,we've kept the lines open until the last minute and those votes have been coming in faster than we could count. Never before in the history of this even has been such a surge of late voting"

SHizune walked up again with another envelope in hand.

The participating ninja shifted nervously on each foot as a drum-roll sounded throughout the arena.

Iruka opened up the envelope and everyone's anticipation tripled,"Konoha you've picked a winner" he said,showing the envelope to everyone,"And the new,Top Kunoichi is...HANABI HYUUGA!"

"WHAT?!" Sakura exclaimed,grabbing the envelope to see for herself as a loud applause broke out across the arena.

Hanabi couldn't comprehend what had been said until Neji lay a hand on her shoulder and shook her lightly before encouraging her to join the other contestants on the battle field.

"How about that!" Iruka laughed,"Come on over here Hanabi!"

"Yes!" Ren cheered.

"Oh,Hanabi!Oh my kami...!" Hinata exclaimed happily.

Hanabi raced towards her sister and jumped into Hinata's open arms,the elder of the two shouting congratulations over and over again.

The members of Akatsuki joined in the fray and congratulated the participants. Deidara especially gave Ino a one-armed hug. She was actually his third cousin,once-removed.

"Well...she's...she's not even a candidate!" Tsunade exclaimed breathlessly,running up to stand beside Iruka.

"She just got a tsunami if votes,Tsunade" Iruka explained.

"But this is invalid,this is _impossible_" she hissed between clenched teeth,keeping a smile still on her face.

Iruka laughed,"Well anyone who participates is eligible,Rule 30,paragraph 5,astrix down at the bottom" Iruka said louder so that everyone could here him.

Tsunade was about to pummel him to dust but Iruka turned away from her to speak,"Now,Hanabi,it looks like you're our lead kunoichi on this squad!"

Another applause rang through the audience.

He made eye contact with each person in Akatsuki before he continued to speak,"Ladies and gentlemen,from this moment on,Rookie 9 is now and forever officially integrated!"

Everyone cheered and jumped for joy. That meant one thing:There would no more be rivalries between them.

Hinata was so filled with happiness that she hugged Naruto and he returned her hug. They now knew the relationship between them was more than just a crush.

So who knows what will happen next?

* * *

**The ending might have sucked so I apologize,I will update KLS 2 soon so just wait a while. I wrote this in one week and that's 10,000+ words so I'm happy :P**

**Kumiko and Kaishi made a small appearance as Itachi and Sasori's Gfs so yeah... :) REVIEW!  
**

**-MidnightRaven323  
**


End file.
